Denial
by Jade003
Summary: Oneshot. The title has to do more with the author than the story. Crisis Core spoilers and a bit AU.


Inspired by 'Crisis Core' ending.

Because I'm in denial dammit.

I wrote this right after watching the 'Crisis Core' cutscene of Zack's death. (So sad!) Don't really like it but figured I should post it and get it out of my way. And yes, I know there are plenty of the like of this out there; I just needed to get it out of my head so I could move on to other things.

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I'm writing something like this (plus the title) do you think I own Zack or Cloud? Nope, they belong in Japan. Though if you've seen any anime, I don't think they're any safer there then here.

* * *

_He could see it in his minds eye even if he hadn't actually witnessed it. It was so easy to image. The rocky hillside covered in Shinra fighters all armed and aiming at one man. That one man who was armed with only a cocky grin and an oversized sword. Why was _he_ doing this? They were free weren't they? _He_ had said that, so why? But he got no answers; he couldn't ask them anymore. _

_Zack charged._

A scream echoed in the air.

He sat up in a blind panic gasping hard for breath and hands clenching at soft fabric. He blinked furiously to adjust his eyes but the cream walls and framed pictures didn't register in his fractured mind. Instead all he could see was flowing red and matted strands of black.

Something thudded outside before a door slammed opened and a tall, ebon haired man flew in, violet eyes wide with emotions that Cloud couldn't make out. He shrunk back as the other drew near unable to comprehend why that face was clear of running red.

_Eyes dark with confused pain, blinking up at the murky sky._

A hand reached out to seize his shoulder as he bent forward. "Cloud?" The other hand brushed at his head, fingers in his hair. He flinched but then stilled when the other continued to stroke his head. "Cloud." He repeated. "How are… how are you?"

_A sword and the back of a figure walking away. No, don't go, don't leave…Please…_

He blinked at the other, slowly raising a hand to hesitantly brush against a tanned cheek. It was warm.

_The redness was warm, warming his cool cheek. Dripping red._

"Z-z… Z-zack? Y-you're Zack…"

The man grinned madly. "Yeah, yeah it's me, Cloud." The other sat down next to him. "Do you know me? I mean, really know me?"

_He followed the noise of repeating thunder and clattering metal. _

He blinked at the earnest face besides him. Why was there no red? No wetness? Why was that face warm?

_The air was dusty even as it rained; it's clear water washing away the red and grime from his hands and that face. _

"Your pride… your hope… your dreams…"

"Yeah, Spike, that's right."

"Your Zack… and I'm… I'm… Cloud?"

The other – Zack – nodded, wide smile still on his face. "Correct again, Cloud-o."

_A sword too heavy to lift, digging a groove into the dirt as he walked away from it all. _

He blinked as something seemed to snap in his mind, and he finally took in his surrounding. The room could only be described as cozy. Curtained window, colorful pictures on the walls, a bright round rug on the floor. He looked, really looked, at the man sitting, waiting next to him. Black hair was still wild with that one spiked bang hanging over his face, violet eyes still bright with laughter and mischief. A scar in the shape of an X faintly graced the left side of his chin. With one finger he gently traced it. Zack smirked as his eyes softened. The other grabbed his hand but didn't remove it from his face.

_Violet eyes closed as a peaceful smile settled on his face. _

Cloud gasped as his eyes widened in panic and memory. "You died!"

Zack blinked. "Is that what you were…?" He pulled Cloud into a tight hug and spoke into his hair. "Damn Cloud, I had no idea. You've been so out of it. I couldn't have known what's been going on in that hard little spiky head of yours but I never woulda guessed that."

_A strong arm pulled his head down, pressing him into a bloodied chest. _

Cloud returned Zack's hug, burying his face into the junction between the man's shoulder and neck.

"How… how are you… alive?"

"I never died, Spike. Got kinda banged up but really, a hundred of them and one of me? No contest."

_Thundering gun shots, a sword's metal clang. Falling rain and flowing red – blood, pooling around that broken body. Smiling violet eyes. A sword and all the dreams it meant passed on. _

_A gloved hand falling back to the brown earth, limp and cooling. _

"…Zack." His voice hitched on the name and tightened his arms.

"I'm here, Cloud. I'm here." He pressed a kiss into his hair. "I'm alive and kickin' and it'll take a lot more than Shinra's toy SOLDIER's to take me down." He pulled away to look Cloud in the eye. "Hey, think you're up to seeing someone special to me?"

Cloud bit his inner lip in uncertainty.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. She's really great." He chuckled. "The first time I meet her I fell through the church roof that she likes to visits. Thought I'd died and called her an angel. Did I ever tell ya that?" Cloud shook his head slowly just taking in the sight of his laughing, talking, _living_ friend. Zack stood and offered him a hand. "Well, c'mon, let's go meet 'em. I've told Aeris all about you and even Elmyra, her mom, been waiting to see ya. So, how about it, eh?"

That hand, always held out in friendship and kindness, daring Cloud to take it and all that came with it.

With hardly a second thought, Cloud reached out and was pulled up and out of bed, the hand snaking around his shoulders as he was led out of the room, Zack explaining further on how great this girl was. Cloud listened with half an ear though, a small smile growing on his lips. He really didn't care where he going or who he'd met, as long as Zack was there everything would be fine.


End file.
